


Anielska komnata

by dingo317



Category: Forgotten Realms, Haibane Renmei
Genre: F/M, miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: W Starym Domu jest spokojnie i cicho i błogo. Nasi milusińscy są aniołami, ale to nie znaczy, że nie pragną miłości, również cielesnej. Giermek Glaiscav i minstrel Karmiący Płomienie płoną namiętnością do swych ukochanych wbrew surowej anielskiej moralności. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dla informacji czytelników, Anielska komnata to skaza, która powstaje gdy jubiler popełni błąd szlifując cenny kamień. Raz jeszcze, bawcie się dobrze czytając.

Tego dnia, gdy Glaiscav został zrodzony, nad wszystkimi siedmioma warstwami Celestii rozpętała się straszliwa burza, od której piorunów i wichrów ucierpiały liczne społeczności skrzydlatych i Oczekujących. Byli później tacy, którzy łączyli ten dzień z zaognieniem Wojny Krwi na Acheronie i Baatorze, czy spotęgowaniem liczby skrzydlatych, którzy porzucili wiarę w bogów jasności, oddając się mrokowi.   
Później będą też mówić, że był owocem związku czarta z anielicą, ukaraną później za grzech pożądania. Cóż, czego nie wiemy za to nie możemy ręczyć.  
Prawda była taka, że aasimon Glaiscav urodził się pod gwiazdami Lunii, na najniższej warstwie Celestii, z matki anielicy. Kilka lat po urodzeniu, matka oddała go na naukę rzemiosła wojennego do aasimona Haela.   
Z jakichś powodów scholar Glaiscava nie pozwolił mu zamieszkać w jednym dormitorium Akademii Wojny z innymi kadetami. Zamiast tego skierowano go na stancję do Starego Domu gdzie młody rekrut niebiańskiej armii zamieszkał z kilkoma anielicami. Znajomość z tymi dziewczętami miała ukształtować całe jego dorosłe życie.  
Smukla, ciemnowłosa Reki. Elegancka Nemu. I dziewczęta w jego wieku - chłopczyca Kana, urocza Kuu, gadatliwa Hikari, nieśmiała Rakka. Gdy chłopiec nieco dojrzał starsze dziewczęta zaczęły regularnie nawiedzać jego sny czego bardzo się wstydził.  
W towarzystwie Reki młody pół anioł płonął jak trafione piorunem drzewo. Z trudem ukrywając swe pożądanie dzielił zapał między studia wojny i te wyjątkowe momenty gdy udawało mu się na pewien czas zbliżyć do umiłowanej anielicy. Stopniowo dochodził o wniosku, że Celestia, którą kazano mu miłować, znaczy dla niego znacznie mniej niż jego ukochana.   
Oczywiście byłoby naiwnością twierdzić, że Reki nie dostrzegała wcale uczucia swego przyjaciela. I, choć było to wbrew anielskiej moralności, nie robiła niczego by go odepchnąć. Pierwsze nastoletnie zauroczenie Glaiscava owocowało i kwitło.  
Skończywszy piętnaście lat Glaiscav zakończył pierwszą część swej edukacji i przeszedł do drugiej. Ale ten rok jego życia miał być kluczowy nie tylko dlatego, że rozwinął swą wiedzę. Także dlatego, że poznał pierwszego w swym młodym życiu przyjaciela.  
Aasimara, Karmiącego Płomienie.  
Razem studiowali, dyskutowali, grali w szachy i tarbiss, pili młode wino, raczyli się owocami w ogrodach Lunii, wymieniali żarty i opowieści, snuli marzenia.  
Także marzenia o kobietach. Stąd Glaiscav wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wzdycha do Kany. Na szczęście on sam nie czuł do ukochanej przyjaciela nic ponad przyjaźń. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że Reki coraz częściej nawiedzała jego sny...

*****

\- Pij, Glais. To szatańska nalewka, kontrabanda prosto z Acheronu.  
Parsknąłem śmiechem.  
\- Gdyby Hael albo któryś ze starszych, złapał cię na raczeniu się tym specjałem wylądowałbyś powieszony za skrzydła na wieży zegarowej!  
\- Odpuść mi tych hipokrytów. Prawdę mówi Kana: "Nie zostaniesz archonem dopóki sobie palców nie ubrudzisz." Co, nie chcesz?  
\- Daj. Uhhh! Mocne jak zaraza! Z czego to?  
\- Mówią, że z czarciej krwi. W sam raz dla wojownika jasnej strony, co Glais?  
\- Chyba.   
Obejmowała nas łagodna ciepła jesień. Delikatne słońce malowało łąki, lasy i płynącą w pobliżu rzekę blado złocistym blaskiem. Kurczące się liście opadały na trawy ścieląc się brunatnym, żółtym i intensywnie czerwonym dywanem. Łagodny wiatr czesał nasze włosy i skrzydła. Gdzieś daleko wznosiła się Góra Celestii, po której, jak głosiła legenda, można było wspinać się latami nie osiągając nigdy szczytu czy choćby kolejnej warstwy Niebiańskich Łąk.  
Wcale się tam nie wybieraliśmy. W pełnej zgodzie i porozumieniu prostowaliśmy kości pod drzewami morwowymi.  
\- Płomieniu?  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Może to będzie nieuprzejme z mojej strony...może coś pokręciłem...  
\- Przestań się jąkać, Glais.  
\- Dobrze. No więc, czy jesteś w związku z Kaną?  
Przez dłuższą chwilę mój przyjaciel obserwował mnie uważnie by w końcu uśmiechnąć się życzliwie.  
\- Tak, to moja partnerka.  
\- Aha...  
\- Zapytałeś bo byłeś pewny, że jesteśmy parą?  
\- No cóż, tak...coś podejrzewałem.  
\- Ty też masz swoją ukochaną?  
Przez chwilę starałem się ułożyć słowa w zgrabną kompozycję. By w końcu się poddać i rzec co mi serce dyktuje.  
\- Mam. Ale ona jest strasznie zasadnicza.  
\- W jej sercu nie ma miejsca na uczucia mężczyzn?  
\- Nie wiem. Wiesz, najchętniej powiedziałbym jej wprost co do niej czuję, ale mam wrażenie, że tylko by się tym zestresowała. A ja...cóż...mam wrażenie, że te słowa, które w sobie chowam, które chcę w jej obecności wypowiedzieć...pewnego dnia rozerwą moje serce na pół.  
\- Cóż, Glais, mój przyjacielu, wiedz, że chowanie w sobie uczuć samo w sobie wywołuje ogromny stres. Przyznam ci, że sam spędziłem niejedną bezsenną noc nim zebrałem się na odwagę i powiedziałem Kanie co czuję. Moja rada. Chcesz?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Nie śpiesz się, bo natrętnym pośpiechem tylko ją dotkniesz i zrazisz. Staraj się być jej przyjacielem bardziej niż kochankiem. Patrz i słuchaj zamiast mówić. To tyle.  
Przez chwilę trawiłem życzliwe słowa Płomienia.  
\- Dzięki za radę, Płomyczku. Zastosuje się do niej. I przepraszam, że tyle gadam. Może po prostu musiałem z kimś o tym pomówić.  
\- No to jeszcze po łyku naleweczki. Wasze zdrowie, Glais. I powodzenia.  
\- Zdrowie... 

*****

Stałem przy wejściu na werandę obserwując plujące ulewą chmury. Na ich tle widać było wirujące w skomplikowanym tańcu czarne punkty.  
\- Ptaki latają jak opętane. Jakby chciały nam coś powiedzieć.  
\- To przez deszcz.  
Potrząsnąłem głową uśmiechając się krzywo. Reki jak zwykle była trzeźwo myśląca.  
Zerknąłem na zegar wieży.  
\- Zbliża się szesnasta. Dziewczęta będą zaraz wracać z pracy. Zmokną.  
\- Na ich miejscu przeczekałabym tę ulewę pod dachem. Ale masz rację, Glais. Gdy przyjdą, przygotuję im gorącej herbaty.  
\- Dobry pomysł. A póki co, gdzieś w spiżarce zostawiłem słoik ciastek owsianych...  
Zasiedliśmy przy stole w pokoju gościnnym racząc się gorącą herbatą i ciastkami. Moja towarzyszka wodziła po ścianach nieco rozkojarzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Malujesz teraz coś...? Reki, mówię do ciebie.  
\- Hmmm? A takie tam bohomazy. Zabawa w malowanie.  
\- Jasne. Nie gadaj głupot. Malowanie to jedna z tych niewielu czynności, którym oddajesz się z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Co, źle mówię?  
\- Jak ty mnie znasz! - zakpiła anielica - Wiesz, Glais - przeciągnęła się po kociemu -Strasznie mi się chce...  
\- Hmmm? - moje serce przyśpieszyło, nie zdołałem powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Palić - Reki przez chwilę szukała w fałdach granatowej spódnicy i kieszeniach kurtki by wreszcie triumfalnie dobyć paczki papierosów i zabytkową zapalniczkę - O, jest. Co tak patrzysz?  
\- Bez powodu - mruknąłem - Dasz spróbować?  
\- Nie, Glais. Ty nie możesz palić, jesteś za młody. Przypomnij mi, ile masz lat?  
\- Szesnaście - burknąłem - Po prostu mnie to ciekawi. Bez przerwy kopcisz, jak smok.   
\- Dorośli - zakpiła uśmiechając się krzywo - mają przywilej truć się na różne sposoby. Kawa, papierosy, szatańska nalewka. Co, źle mówię?  
\- Ależ bez zarzutu - odpowiedziałem uśmiechem - Rozmawiałaś z Płomieniem?  
\- Możesz być pewien mej dyskrecji. Twój mały sekrecik jest ze mną bezpieczny.  
\- I dobrze, bo gdyby to wyszło na jaw, Hael jak nic kazałby mnie wybatożyć...

*****

Karmiący Płomienie spał. I śnił.  
Wiosna w rozkwicie, ptaki, owady, kwiaty, wszystko co żyje i chce żyć. Na ścianach Starego Domu gustowne festony bluszczu, w parku otaczającego starą rezydencję feeria barw, dźwięków i zapachów.   
Na polance dwie postacie ubrane w wygodne tuniki i spodnie, ochraniacze, z szermierczymi maskami na twarzach, pochłonięte finezyjnym śmiercionośnym tańcem z lekkimi cienkimi mieczami. Tupot stóp, przyśpieszone oddechy, szczęk stali, odgłosy boju, nieważne że treningowego.  
W pewnej chwili jeden z walczących potyka się i na pół sekundy opuszcza zasłonę. Szybki jak myśl atak drugiego z walczących, cofnięcie, przejście do statycznej pozycji wyczekującej. Koniec. Zwycięzca szybko odpina paski podtrzymujące maskę, pokonany trochę wolniej, wciąż jeszcze chwiejąc się po otrzymanym ciosie. W parku słychać głośny śmiech.  
Zwycięzca okazuje się być młodą dziewczyną, piętnasto - szesnastoletnią. Drobna zgrabna brunetka o lekko zadartym nosku, zuchwałym spojrzeniu ciemnych oczu i triumfalnie rozpostartych popielatych skrzydłach. Głos ma dźwięczny. Gdy zwraca się do Płomienia na jej wąskich ustach czai się pełen wyższości uśmieszek.  
-Całkiem nieźle już fechtujesz. Nieźle jak na niemowlaka! - jej śmiech odbija się echem w parku - Jeszcze jedno złożenie?  
-Już mi na dzisiaj daruj, mam dosyć - chłopak rzuca precz maskę, wyciąga się wygodnie na ziemi pod drzewami wiśniowymi - Odpocznijmy, dobrze?  
Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami. Po chwili odpoczywają już oboje pod tym samym drzewem wiśniowym. W powietrzu unosi się zapach rozgrzanych słońcem kwiatów.  
-Zagrać ci coś, Kana? - Płomień sięga pod tunikę, wyciągając metalowy flet. Pod dotykiem jego palców klucze szybko zaczynają się rozgrzewać.  
-Czemu nie? - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się ciepło. Na widok tego uśmiechu chłopak czuje przyjemny dreszcz. Z uśmiechem unosi flet do ust. Płynie wesoła melodia, pieśń radości...

*****

Płomień budzi się na moment. Przyjemna wizja rozpływa się powoli. Byle szybciej zamyka oczy próbując wytropić uciekający sen...

*****

Grupa mieszkańców Starego Domu, kilka dziewcząt w różnym wieku i jeden młodzieniec, spożywają poranny posiłek, siedząc przy stole na tarasie. Wspólnie sieją prawdziwe spustoszenie wśród potraw.  
Smukła, ciemnowłosa Reki, która ze zdumiewającą koordynacją pali papierosa i je jednocześnie. Elegancka Nemu, jak zwykle nie mogąca szybko się obudzić, poziewująca od czasu do czasu. I młodsze dziewczęta - nieśmiała Rakka, beztroska Kuu, gadatliwa Hikari. No i Kana, jak zwykle pośpiesznie spożywająca pierwszy tego dnia posiłek. Płomień, jedząc wartko, od czasu do czasu unosi spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę.  
Jak zwykle we śnie wyraźnie widać pewne szczegóły, które za dnia rozpływają się w nieświadomości. Promienie słońca sięgają jasnymi palcami do wnętrza Domu malując impresję, przesuwając się po meblach, obrazach (większość z nich namalowała Reki, no przecież) i sprzętach. W powietrzu unosi się zapach kwiatów, pszczelego wosku używanego do konserwacji mebli, niedaleko pluska wesoło rzeka.  
W jakiś sposób przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość splatają się w jedno. Płomień doskonale pamięta dzień, trzy lata temu, gdy po raz pierwszy postawił stopę w Domu, szybko stając się rozpieszczanym ulubieńcem tych dziewcząt. Ale wtedy Karmiący Płomienie był tylko chudym dwunastolatkiem z odrobiną talentu do muzyki.   
Teraz jest starszy i snuje plany na przyszłość. Na myśl o postawieniu stopy na szlaku wędrowców czuje przyjemny dreszcz, tylko myśl o Kanie studzi jego zapał do wędrówki. Ale tak musi być. Musi wybrać się w podróż, zdobyć doświadczenie, by z minstrela stać się bardem. Musi i już.

*****

\- To dziś.  
\- Dziś.  
\- Pożegnałeś się z Kaną, Płomyczku?  
\- Oczywiście. A ty z Reki?  
\- Jak najbardziej. Dziewczęta wiedzą, że nie będzie nas co najmniej rok. Dużo może się zdarzyć przez rok, nie?  
\- Nie zapomną o nas. I my też nie zapomnimy.  
\- Tak.  
\- Przez zlane krwią pola bitewne Acheronu i zlane winem podesty dla muzykantów! - minstrel deklamował z emfazą - Przez ogień, krew i śmierć! Przez pył drogi. Póki nie zawiesimy naszych tarcz i strzaskanych mieczy na dębie. Wiele stąd mil do Lunii? Żadnej i wszystkie...  
\- Ładnie to powiedziałeś - uśmiechnąłem się do mego przyjaciela - Obyś jak najszybciej zdobył szlify barda. Obyś wrócił szczęśliwie do domu cały i zdrowy. I obyśmy się spotkali przy jednym stole. Powodzenia, Płomieniu.  
\- Powodzenia, panie giermku. Obyś i ty został pasowany jak najszybciej. Do zobaczenia!


	2. Chapter 2

Na zlanym krwią polu bitewnym Acheronu ustawiły się dwie armie. A dokładniej armia i horda.  
Ta pierwsza składała się z wyłącznie z czartów, biesów, diabłów. Jak zwał tak zwał. Ustawieni w równiutkie, karne czworoboki, z włócznikami w pierwszym szeregu, z ciężką piechotą w kolejnych, z łucznikami i procarzami po bokach, z szykiem chronionym przez upiorną kawalerię. Rogaci jeźdźcy na bestiach przypominających ogromne owady, pokryte chitynowym pancerzem, o nogach zaczepiających się o siebie i ślepych głowach. Gdzieś w niekończących się szeregach, sięgających daleko za horyzont, stali dobosze i trębacze. Ponura muzyka wierciła uszy.  
Przed nimi, w odległości dwu strzelenia z łuku, pulsowała zmiennością horda demonów, tanar'ri. Nie było żadnych formacji, ani śladu porządku. I żadnej regularności w kształtach pomiotów otchłani. Skrzydła, macki, chitynowe i łuskowe pancerze, wiele lub żadnych kończyn, kły i pazury, ogień w postaci upiornych aureol nad głowami co potężniejszych bestii. Ślepia barwy zieleni, szkarłatu, żółci, niczym rozmigotane klejnoty. Miast muzyki, horda pulsowała sykiem, warczeniem, chichotem, szlochem, rykiem, wrzaskiem.   
Gdzieś na tyłach hordy wznosił się masywny kształt z ognia i cienia.  
\- Valoelu, podaj lunetę. Tam na tyłach widzę coś interesującego.  
Mój towarzysz, jasnowłosy archanioł o śnieżnobiałych skrzydłach i w prostej segmentowej zbroi, podał mi mosiężną tuleję. Chwilę później odległy obraz pola bitwy skoczył do przodu nabierając kształtów i barw. Monstrualny stwór, wywijający ognistym biczem i płomienistą klingą miecza. Postawa potężnego tanar'ri promieniowała groźbą. Innymi słowy...  
\- Balor - spuentowałem starając się brzmieć spokojnie - Hordy nie da się policzyć, żadnych formacji, do czarciej krwi! Ale tych czartów będzie z trzydzieści tysięcy. Jak myślisz, Valoelu...  
W moje słowa wciął się zrzędliwy głos naszego nauczyciela.   
\- Zaraz się zacznie. Chodźcie, żołnierze. Zmienimy prospekt na lepszy. Tędy do bramy.  
Aasimon Hael, postawny skrzydlaty w pełnej zbroi zdjął hełm potrząsając seledynowymi włosami. Na jego prosty gest wśród wzgórz, na których się schroniliśmy, w nadziei na dobre i pouczające widowisko, zapłonął portal. Cała nasza szóstka wkroczyła pewnie w bramę, by pojawić się kilka kilometrów dalej, tuż obok osypiska. Parędziesiąt kroków dalej walczyło o życie usychające drzewko figowe.  
Kolejne portale.  
\- Madanie, Zachrielu - Nauczyciel skinął dłonią - Wy tędy. Glaiscav do drugiej bramy. Obejrzymy sobie bitwę z różnych perspektyw i podzielimy obserwacjami i wnioskami.   
Posłusznie wkroczyłem w swój portal.   
Przez chwilę znowu unosiłem się w absolutnej pustce ziejącej mrozem i ciszą, by w końcu wydostać się na skalną półkę niedaleko tonącej w cieniu pieczary. Półka, podobnie jak pokryte czerwonym piaskiem wzgórza, zlewało swym blaskiem słońce o kształcie i barwie dojrzałej śliwki. Rozejrzałem się nie dostrzegając żadnego zagrożenia. Jakieś dwa kilometry dalej armia i horda szykowały się do boju. Zająłem w miarę wygodne stanowisko i skupiłem całkowicie na potężnym, krwawym widowisku.  
W powietrzu unosił się i potężniał upiorny wrzask, wwiercający się w uszy jak rozpalony drut. Horda zafalowała by w końcu, poprzedzana przez triumfalny ryk, runąć do szarży w całej swej groteskowej chwale. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem i usłyszałem to o czym do tej pory tylko czytałem. Ziemia drżała pod stopami, mackami i kopytami wielkiej armii.  
Strzały i kamienie z proc dziurawiły linie hordy. Wiedziałem, że zaraz się zderzą. Bestie rwały się do przodu byle jak najszybciej dopaść celu. Równe formacje czartów szły wolniej, ale nieuchronnie zbliżały się. I w końcu zderzyli się.  
Pierwsze uderzenie, eksplozja wrzasku, ryku i chichotu odebrałem aż w korzonkach zębów. A chwilę później pierwsze szeregi czartów uchyliły się, wpuszczając hordę do środka. Było dla mnie oczywiste, że chcą ich otoczyć.   
Horda wbiła się w formację biesów jak gigantyczna włócznia i teraz ślizgała się w czarciej krwi. Pomioty otchłani, odważne aż do granic szaleństwa, wydając triumfalne ryki i wrzaski, wepchnęły się głęboko w żywe ciało diabelskiej armii Tu jednak zostali zatrzymani i mimo szaleńczych starań zaczęli się cofać. Czarty naciskały z trzech stron, aż trzeszczało. I, choć raz za razem, demoniczni wojownicy, z szokującą pogardą dla śmierci rzucali się na włócznie by zrobić przejście dla towarzyszy, nacisk biesów zmuszał demony do cofania się. Raz za razem pod stopy otchłannych padało kolejne ciało, bryzgała krew, a od szalonej muzyki bębnów i trąb kręciło się w głowie.   
W końcu tanar'ri zostały odepchnięte, a czarty, depcząc po własnych poległych, uzupełniły luki w szyku.   
Za moimi plecami coś się poruszyło. Stuknął kamyk. Obróciłem się w ułamku sekundy z dłonią na rękojeści miecza.   
Drobny stworek, o skórze barwy głębokiej czerwieni, z łebkiem jak grot strzały, skrzydełkach niczym wachlarze i ogonie skorpiona z żądłem na końcu, którym to machał niefrasobliwie. Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie paciorkowatymi oczami, pyszczek pełen igłowatej bieli wykrzywiał zaskakująco szczery uśmiech. A może grymas wściekłości? Nie byłem pewien.  
Opis, który mi podano był dokładny. Imp. Rasowy imp. Czart.  
W zasadzie powinienem teraz dobyć miecza i porąbać go na plastry. Ale coś, może ciekawość, a może uśmiech czarta, powstrzymało moją rękę.   
Staliśmy tak przez parę chwil. Za moimi plecami pulsowały odgłosy bitwy. W końcu imp złożył skrzydła i odezwał się piskliwym głosem w języku zwanym thari.  
\- Witaj, pięknoskrzydły. Zwę się Mirrag. Jak twe miano?  
Przez chwilę żułem słowa, zwlekając z odpowiedzią. Podanie swego imienia mogło być kluczowym momentem spotkania, zwłaszcza z czartem, który to mógł zyskać nad tobą władzę gdy poznał twe imię. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem od starszych.  
\- A co cię to obchodzi?  
\- Jak nieuprzejmie! - pisnął imp - Jeśli nie chcesz podać prawdziwego imienia to wymyśl coś na poczekaniu. Dla ułatwienia rozmowy.  
Po chwili wahania skinąłem głową. W sumie ilu moich kolegów mogło się pochwalić, że rozmawiało z biesem? Gdyby Hael się o tym dowiedział pewnie by mnie zabił. Z czystej przekory rzekłem:  
\- Zwij mnie Joshua.  
\- Może być Joshua. Joshua skąd?  
\- Z Celestii.  
\- Ja jestem tutejszy, z Acheronu - mały czart wykonał wielkopański gest by zachichotać kpiąco - Wybacz, pierwszy raz rozmawiam ze skrzydlatym. A jak to mówią, pierwsze spotkanie wymaga otwartego umysłu, nie? Mogę usiąść obok ciebie?  
\- Czemu nie? - zrobiłem mu miejsce. Niniejszym stosunki dyplomatyczne zostały nawiązane.   
\- Wybacz, nie mam dla ciebie poczęstunku - czarcik wykonał przepraszający gest - Ani łyczka czarciej nalewki czy skręta z batotrawy. Peszek.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. Ale powiedz mi jedno, Mirrag. Tam toczy się wojna, wojna krwi. Czemu jesteś tu, a nie tam?  
\- Jak powiem, że jestem pacyfistą i przekonania nie pozwalają mi na udział w boju to pewnie nie uwierzysz?  
\- Uwierzę, co mam nie uwierzyć. Ale komisja werbunkowa z piekła rodem pewnie nie uwierzyła?  
\- Nie -westchnął diablik - Nie uwierzyła i wysłała w środek najgorszej wojennej zawieruchy. Biedny, skrzywdzony ja - tu Mirrag otarł niewidzialną łzę - Chciałbym rzec, że miało to swe dobre strony, ale takich zwyczajnie nie było. Ty nie jesteś dezerterem?  
\- A skąd - uśmiechnąłem się - Tośmy się spotkali. Czarci pacyfista i niebiański wojownik. Nikt mi nie uwierzy gdy będę o tym opowiadał.  
\- Toteż nie opowiadaj - pouczył mnie bies wskazując łapką pole bitwy - Na kogo stawiasz?  
\- Cóż, prawo zwykle zwycięża z chaosem - mruknąłem - Jeśli starcie potrwa dłużej postawię na biesy. Jedyna szansa tanar'ri to szybkie przełamanie szyku. Jeśli uda im się przeciąć formację na dwie części mają szansę. Ale to mało prawdopodobne. Trudno o bardziej karne wojsko niż czarty.  
\- Prawda, prawda - Mirrag pokiwał łebkiem - Widziałeś balora?  
\- Widziałem. Myślisz, że sam ruszy do boju?  
\- To chyba podstawowa różnica między książętami piekieł i władcami otchłani - diablik luzacko machał stopami nad krawędzią półki - Taki Asmodeusz urodził się po to by pchać żołnierzy do boju. Pchać, nie prowadzić. Władcy odwrotnie. Jeśli w sercu każdego tanar'ri siedzi wojownik to każdy czart czy skrzydlaty jest żołnierzem. Zgodzisz się z tym?  
\- W zasadzie.  
\- Aha. Byłem pewien, że się zgodzisz - Mirrag zachichotał dobrodusznie - Ale wiesz, w formacjach czartów nie widzę wyższej rangi niż erynia. Innymi słowy, nie ma tam nikogo kto mógłby powstrzymać tego balora przed pójściem przez szeregi moich jak kosa przez pszenicę.   
\- Jestem pewien, że włączy się do bitwy gdy sprawy przybiorą niepomyślny obrót - rzekłem - Póki co stoi na tyłach grożąc śmiercią dezerterom.   
\- No tak - imp westchnął - Chyba mnie nie wydasz, co? - uśmiechnął się kpiąco - Żartowałem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia obu nas poćwiartowano by tym samym nożem - zachichotał upiornie - Miedziaka za twe myśli.  
\- Są tak cenne jak twoje poczucie humoru - odciąłem się - A niech to...  
Nagła zmiana w melodii boju kazała mi odwrócić uwagę od mego rozmówcy. Kolejny szturm tanar'ri, już trzeci, został odparty, ale tym razem biesy nie czekały na następny atak. Do rytmu bębnów i trąb równe, choć zbryzgane krwią, szeregi, ruszyły naprzód za cofającym się demonami. Tanar'ri, widząc że wróg postępuje za nimi, straciły resztki rozsądku. Z centrum chaotycznej hordy wyrwał się wściekły wrzask, a otchłańce runęły do przodu. Tym razem jednak bitwa przybrała inne oblicze. Biesy, ustawione w szyk klinowy, wbiły się w serce wroga. Przez kilka długich chwil kolejne sceny boju, niczym odpryski pękniętego witraża, wirowały mi przed oczami.   
To było szaleństwo. Demony walczyły jak horda obłąkanych, rozrywając szeregi wrogów. Rozrywając, szarpiąc, kąsając, a ich ostatnie przedśmiertne tchnienia przypominało ryk tygrysów. Raz za razem czart padał, ale w tej samej chwili kolejny karnie zajmował jego miejsce. Uważnie obserwując widziałem, że napór diabłów zaczyna przynosić skutki. Za każdego piekielnika demony płaciły srogą płatę krwi, a wojownikom Otchłani zwyczajnie zaczynało brakować sił.  
I w końcu opór otchłannych został przełamany. Z triumfalnym wrzaskiem, szczyt klina, na którego czubku ustawiono najtwardszych żołnierzy, wzniósł się na hałdach poległych i opadł miażdżąc niechlujny szyk wroga. Do wtóru przeraźliwych wrzasków demony, jeden po drugim, stopniowo, rzucały się do ucieczki, uchodząc byle dalej. Jeszcze chwila i poszczerbiona horda umykała w głąb Acheronu, a czarty ścigały ich bez litości. Niewiele tanar'ri miało ujrzeć swojską ciemność otchłani.  
\- No i proszę, nasi górą! - Mirrag zatarł łapki - Pytasz - jacy nasi? Ano ci co górą. Dobre było widowisko co, Joshua?  
\- Zacne, zaiste - wstałem potrząsając skrzydłami - Ale to mi przypomina, że musimy się zbierać. Jeśli mój dowódca zorientuje się, że z tobą rozmawiałem, utnie mi skrzydła albo inną cenną część ciała. Innymi słowy dziękuję ci za towarzystwo - wyciągnąłem dłoń do diablika - Przyzwoity chłop z ciebie, Mirrag. Żywy dowód, że nie wszyscy baatezu są wredni, krwiożerczy i w ogóle niegrzeczni. Powodzenia w życiu!  
\- I tobie, Joshua - imp szczerząc ząbki uścisnął mi rękę - Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy, jak mrok pozwoli nie na długość miecza. Uważaj na siebie!  
I tak się rozstaliśmy. Kilka chwil zanim otworzył się portal i nasza szóstka kadetów wróciła na Niebiańskie Łąki Mirrag zniknął bez śladu. Wiedziałem, że nikomu, nawet Reki i Płomieniowi, nie powiem nigdy o tym spotkaniu.   
Tym bardziej, że mój znajomy rogaty pacyfista miał rację. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył.


	3. Chapter 3

Zbudziłem się po raz kolejny, z trudem wyplątując się z marzeń o pocałunkach kradzionych Kanie w zakamarkach Starego Domu. Sądząc po kącie padania promieni słonecznych i odgłosach budzącego się zajazdu jest już poranek. Podniosłem się na łokciu czując jak wraz z sennymi marzeniami opuszcza mnie powoli kłopotliwe pobudzenie. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widzi.  
Dalej poszło szybko. Wytrzepać siano z włosów i skrzydeł, poprawić fałdy odzienia, wsadzić łeb pod pompę na podwórzu. Woda, zimna jak serce lodowego olbrzyma, uderza niczym młot. Mój znajomek, elfi lutnista, Theodemar, dla przyjaciół Theo, aż się skrzywił widząc me ablucje.  
– Chodź na śniadanie, Płomyczku.  
– Już, już, idę.  
Wspólnie z pozostałymi członkami naszej trupy zasiedliśmy do późnego śniadania. Nic wymyślnego, podpłomyki z rybą, jajecznica, podpiwek, wszystko to dostarczone przez milutką córkę gospodarza. Nasz lider, Davon zwany Wędrowcem, popędzał nas bez litości.  
– Jeszcze trzy dni drogi! Pośpieszcie się, nie ma czasu do stracenia!  
Ech, festiwal. Żując rybę raz jeszcze sięgnąłem do zasobów mej pamięci wspominając pierwsze spotkanie z trupą.  
Faktycznie, spotkaliśmy się na święcie winobrania, w miasteczku zwanym Zielonym Gniazdem., w północnej części Zielonych Pól, na zachód od Cormyru. Jak nazwa wskazywała, święto winobrania było świętem branży winiarskiej, każdemu z gości tyle wina i przekąsek ile zdoła zmieścić. Pierwszy raz wypróbowałem wtedy swą granicę możliwości. Mówiąc wprost upiłem się jak świnia. Z tego festiwalu zapamiętałem tylko muzykę, wino, taniec i śmiech. A rano zbudziłem się w drewutni w towarzystwie kilkunastu innych artystów. I jakoś tak naturalnie, po zakończeniu święta ruszyliśmy dalej razem. Czemu nie?  
Naszym celem było miasto na terytorium Cormyru, zwane Proskur. Za tydzień miał się tam odbyć festiwal latawców i wiem, że Davonowi serce by pękło gdybyśmy nie zdążyli...

*****

Kolejny zajazd, na rozstaju dróg, kilkanaście mil dalej, robił całkiem przyzwoite wrażenie. Czyste kształty, pedantycznie zamiecione podwórko, beztroskie gdakanie kur. A także skrzyp rynsztunku zbrojnego stojącego przed wejściem do izby. Ze stajni dobiegało nas prychanie koni i mułów.   
Pod czujnym spojrzeniem podpuchniętych oczu ochroniarza wkroczyliśmy do izby nachodząc kilkunastu innych gości. Sami spokojni wędrowcy, żadnych zakapiorów, prócz kolejnych trzech żołnierzy w pełnym umundurowaniu bitewnym. A także szynkwas, za którym to stała postawna kobieta o twardej twarzy. Przez okna wkradała się noc, rozpraszana przez światło paleniska, na którym piekła się ćwiartka wołu. Dym buchał w przewód kominowy, a zapach mięsa mieszał się z aromatem onuc, mokrego odzienia i potu.  
Zobaczywszy nas właścicielka przyjęła wyraz twarzy: „Znowu to samo! Darmozjady z lutniami!”.  
Mimo to poszło szybko. Niechęć i nieufność karczmarki były czysto pokazowe. Na wieść, że potrafimy grać, śpiewać, tańczyć, żonglować , połykać miecze i ogień oraz deklamować poezję i wszystko to za sen pod dachem i ciepły posiłek nie zastanawiała się długo, a targowanie się było raczej przejawem tradycji. Dostaliśmy miejsce w sali przy palenisku (zawsze to pod dachem, tym bardziej że zaczął siąpić deszcz), a także obietnicę gorącego posiłku.  
Co prawda posiłek dostaliśmy około północy, po kilku pracowitych godzinach, ale co tam. Dawno nie jadłem mięsa więc nie kaprysiłem.  
Gdzieś między kęsem tłustej wołowiny, a łykiem piwa dostrzegłem życzliwe spojrzenie kobiety w szarych szatach uczonej. Na stoliku przed niewiastą stał dzbanek i kubek. Widząc, że ją spostrzegłem, kobieta uśmiechnęła się wykonując zapraszający gest.   
Przez chwilę medytowałem o Kanie dochodząc do wniosku, że nie po to wyruszyłem w daleką drogę by odmawiać sobie niewinnej rozmowy z atrakcyjnymi kobietami. Moje serce należy do Kany, ale to nie znaczy, że mam zachowywać się jak mnich.  
Dosiadłem się.  
Ona, jak się dowiedziałem, nazywała się Elwira. Umiarkowanie piękna blondynka o przenikliwym spojrzeniu ciemnych oczu. Jak się dowiedziałem należała do Akadamii Cormyrskiej, skupiającej ludzi nauki z terytorium tegoż królestwa. Właśnie wracała do domu z Wieży Durlaga.  
Gwarzyliśmy nieśpiesznie, popijając dobre piwo. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja dłoń dotyka jej palców, a jej dłoń przeczesuje moje ciemne włosy na całej długości.  
– Piękny młody aniołku – zamruczała – Jakie plany masz na dzisiaj?  
– A takie tam – odparłem lekko – Jeszcze trochę muzyki i do łoża. A ty?  
– Mniej więcej to samo. Zagrasz coś dla mnie?  
– Z przyjemnością.  
Gdy ruszyłem w kierunku wolnego kąta zajazdu dobywając fletu zaczepiła mnie Dara, nasza ciemnowłosa tancerka. Z lekko kpiącym, acz życzliwym uśmiechem nachyliła się do mego ucha.  
– Płomyczku, zachowujesz się jak młody chutliwy kogut w kurniku. A przecież sam nam mówiłeś, że twoja ukochana czeka na ciebie. Nie wstyd ci?  
– Nie nienawidź mnie, Daro.  
– Czemu miałabym cię nienawidzić. Mówię tylko...  
– Nie nienawidź mnie za to, że jestem piękny.  
– Idźże!  
– Nie chciałem tego! - wyrzekłem dramatycznie – Naprawdę!  
Pokręciła głową z politowaniem.  
– Mężczyźni! Zawsze tacy sami. Baw się dobrze.  
– Mam taki zamiar – wyszczerzyłem zęby.  
W głównej izbie zajazdu, około północy, zostało już tylko dwoje gości nie licząc trupy. Mimo to poczułem przyjemny dreszcz unosząc flet do ust.  
„Mogę ułożyć melodię. Coś do tańca dla nas obojga...”  
Łagodna muzyka wzniosła się na srebrnych skrzydłach. Przeszedłem całą skalę improwizując, starając się oddać to co w mym sercu nie dawało mi spokoju. Uczucia tak intensywne, ze słowa ich nie wyrażą. Grałem czując jak staję się coraz lżejszy, jakbym miał wznieść się wysoko jak moja muzyka. Grałem, starając się nie myśleć o Kanie, a więc naturalnym biegiem rzeczy, nie mogłem pozbyć się jej z moich myśli.  
Grałem czując jak moje serce otwiera się. A gdy skończyłem, opuszczając instrument, muzyka jeszcze przez parę chwil pulsowała mi w uszach.  
Trupa i goście, łącznie z Elwirą, zaklaskali serdecznie. Przez chwilę delektowałem się przyjemnym uczuciem łagodnego spełnienia by w końcu dołączyć do mej towarzyszki. Wyciągnąłem dłoń zapraszającym gestem. Spojrzała pytająco.  
– Zatańczymy?  
– Chętnie – obserwowała mnie uważnie, nie mogłem odgadnąć co kryje się w jej oczach.   
Gdy ruszyliśmy na środek izby, Aaron, nasz szalony skrzypek, puścił do mnie oko sięgając po instrument. Chwilę później popłynęła łagodna melodia, w jakiś sposób kontynuując moją improwizację sprzed kilku chwil. Skrzypki uwalniały wolną rozkołysaną wariację. Obejmując się z Elwirą tańczyliśmy z gracją. Pozwoliła mi prowadzić, ale nadal nie mogłem zgadnąć co kryje się w jej oczach i za łagodnym uśmiechem.  
W pewnej chwili szepnęła mi do ucha.  
– Ludzie, którzy kochają są piękni, prawda?  
Uniosłem pytająco brwi.  
– Tak. Tak sądzę.  
– Dlatego ty też jesteś piękny.   
– Czy to komplement? - uśmiechałem się patrząc jej w oczy.  
– Tak, mój największy komplement.  
– A udzielasz mi go ponieważ...  
– Mój piękny młody aniołku. Okiem i uchem i sercem widać i słychać i czuć, że masz swą ukochaną. Daleko stąd?  
– Dosyć – odparłem spokojnie, więc to była tajemnica jej uśmiechu – Ale chyba nie masz nic przeciwko by zatańczyć, porozmawiać i rozstać się z przyjemnym wspomnieniem?  
– Nie mam. Ale nie mam też zamiaru szturmować twego serca. Coś mi mówi, że jest dobrze bronione.  
– Ha.

*****

Tak to się skończyło. No, w sumie jeszcze trochę potańczyliśmy, ale zakończywszy walca rozstaliśmy się w dość melancholijnym nastroju. Jeszcze całus w policzek. Finito  
Przebudziłem się w środku nocy czując, że mało mi pęcherza nie rozsadzi. A co tam, złapię trochę świeżego powietrza. Tylko gdzie strażnik?  
Rozejrzałem się sennie. By w jednej chwili obudzić się całkowicie.  
Wartownik leżał nieruchomo, jego czaszkę otaczała kałuża ciemnej czerwieni, w świetle lampek oliwnych przechodzącej w czerń. A jeden z gości, w prostych szatach wędrującego kupca właśnie zdejmował sztabę z drzwi. Na zewnątrz słychać było podejrzane odgłosy. Dostrzegliśmy się w tej samej chwili.  
Sztaba opadła, a drzwi powoli zaczęły się otwierać.  
– Alarm! - wrzasnąłem nieludzkim głosem – Napad! Do broni!   
Tu skończyła się moja wena. Na szczęście więcej natchnienia nie było potrzeba. Moi towarzysze budzili się szybko, a kolejny ochroniarz nocnej zmiany wpadł do środka z mieczem w dłoni.  
W tej chwili wrota zajazdu zostały otwarte i do środka dostała się nocna ciemność. A w ślad za nią kilkunastu uzbrojonych mężczyzn cuchnących odorem wulgarności i barbarzyństwa. Gorzej, że każdy z nich miał w łapie ostre żelazo, albo chociaż nabijany gwoździami kij.  
Zabrzmiał gwizdek strażnika świdrując mi w uszach. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze spał to w tej chwili obudził się z całą pewnością.   
Dalej poszło szybko. Dopadłem swego miecza dobywając go momentalnie, Davon, kolejny szermierz w naszej trupie dobył broni, również zrywając się na nogi. Do sali wpadli pozostali dwaj ochroniarze. A potem rozpętało się piekło.  
Napastnicy runęli do przodu ławą. Skoczyliśmy im na spotkanie. Nie było co się zastanawiać czy błagać o życie. Ten z bujną rudą brodą, zbrojny w dwa ostrza mógł być tylko znanym w całym Cormyrze zbójcą, Ragnakiem Bezlitosnym.  
Zwarliśmy się. Zbójca wystrzelił niskim podstępnym pchnięciem, odbiłem i zripostowałem czując jak moje ostrze rozpruwa jego wnętrzności. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, jego oczy zamgliła drapieżna śmierć. Kopnąłem go w kolano obalając na ziemię prosto pod nogi kolejnego, ale ten drugi zdawał się być obdarzony niezłym refleksem. Ominął zręcznie padającego i natarł. Chwilę później dołączył do niego drugi i mogłem już tylko cofać się, rozpaczliwie parując ich ataki.   
Gdzieś na skraju świadomości słyszałem paniczne okrzyki za sobą, zarówno naszych artystów jak i innych gości zajazdu. Czułem jak stoliki i krzesła jeżdżą na wszystkie strony. Ale myśleć mogłem tylko o jednym, o własnym przetrwaniu.  
Jeden ze zbójów przedarł się przez naszą wątła linię obrony. W moich uszach zabrzmiał krzyk Elwiry. A w następnej chwili rozległ się świst ciśniętego topora, czyjeś ciało uderzyło o ziemię. Czyje? Nie wiem. Nie wiem.  
Chyba za bardzo się rozproszyłem. Jeden z moich przeciwników wykonał szybką fintę zadając niski cios, który zdołałem jeszcze odparować. Ale w tym ustawieniu nie byłem stanie zatrzymać ciosu drugiego przeciwnika, który naznaczył mi żebra krwawa krechą.  
Boli. Ale tylko przez chwilę bo adrenalina robi swoje.  
Kolejne cięcie, kolejna szrama, tym razem na udzie. Kulejąc lekko, cofałem się coraz bardziej. I coraz mniej miałem nadziei na przetrwanie.  
Nagle zabrzmiała melodia skrzypiec, absolutnie nie na miejscu w bitewnym zamieszaniu,. Czy to śmierć nadchodzi? Przybierze postać muzykanta? Zabierze mnie? Każdemu w co wierzy?  
Gniewna ściana dźwięków uderzyła w walczących jak cios. Zbójcy zatoczyli się chwytając za głowy. I tylko oni bo my i nasi sprzymierzeńcy, choć muzyka świdrowała w uszach, byliśmy w stanie myśleć i działać. Ale zbójcy nie byli w stanie. Z wykrzywionymi, zlanymi łzami twarzami, zgięci w pół z bólu, nie będąc w stanie zrobić niczego.  
Wykorzystaliśmy to bezlitośnie. Dwa szybkie pchnięcia i dwaj moi przeciwnicy zatoczyli się z rozprutymi gardłami. Obok, Davon i ochroniarze również wykorzystali przewagę. Ciała rozbójników zaścieliły podłogę. Ostatni trzej, w tym rudobrody Ragnak, zdołali opanować się na tyle by umknąć w noc. Nikt ich nie ścigał.  
Stałem dysząc, czując jak opada fala adrenaliny. Dreszcze, mięśnie dygoczą. Zaczynało do mnie docierać, że zabiłem dzisiaj trzech mężczyzn.  
Mieli rodziny? Przyjaciół? Swoich ukochanych? Modlili się do swych bogów? Byli lojalni wobec swych towarzyszy?   
Przełknąłem ślinę, której miałem pełne usta. Spojrzałem na skrwawioną klingę swego miecza.  
Miecz nie cierpi, to tylko narzędzie.  
Powtarzając sobie, że było to absolutnie konieczne zwróciłem dzikie spojrzenie na Davona, który to właśnie wynosił pd niebiosa Aarona. Wokół skrzypka zgromadziła się już duża grupa klepiąca po plecach bohatera, który to jako jedyny zachował zimną krew i zapobiegł rzezi.  
– Płomieniu?  
– He?  
– Zranili cię. Usiądź. Zaraz się tobą zajmę.  
– Tak...dziękuję, Daro.  
Kilka chwil później byłem już solidnie zabandażowany i nad kuflem grzańca (dwaj ocaleli ochroniarze wywlekli w międzyczasie na zewnątrz zwłoki) starałem się utopić szok w piwie. W uszach dźwięczały mi jęki ciężko rannych mężczyzn, których to zbrojni zajazdu dobijali. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze byłem pewien, że człowiek raniony śmiertelnie w boju odchodzi natychmiast i bez niepotrzebnych cierpień. Tymczasem ranny, z wnętrznościami rozprutymi mieczem, mógłby jeszcze konać godzinami gdyby go miłosiernie nie dobito.  
Teraz rozumiałem co weterani Akademii Wojny starali mi się wytłumaczyć opowiadając o szoku pobitewnym. Podłe uczucie i, jeśli wierzyć weteranom, już mnie nie opuści, a przynajmniej nie do końca.  
– Płomieniu, jeszcze piweczko?  
– Tak, dzięki, Davon... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari otworzyła główne drzwi Starego Domu nucąc pogodną melodyjkę. Nadchodził deszcz, pierwsze krople padały już na uniesioną twarz dziewczyny. Anielica upewniła się, że rynna przy wejściu dobrze przepuszcza wodę. Po czym podniosła wzrok. By dostrzec wpatrzone w nią dwa złowrogie punkty palącego błękitu, złowieszcze ogniki spojrzenia w twarzy wysokiej i barczystej postaci o czarnych skrzydłach.  
Uderzył grom.  
Hikari pisnęła ze strachu jak przerażony szczeniak. I błyskawicznie zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem postaci. Dał się słyszeć chrobot panicznie ryglowanych zamków.  
-Hikari! Otwórz, dziewczyno! To ja, Glaiscav!  
Chwila ciszy.  
-Glaiscav? To naprawdę ty?  
Westchnąłem ciężko.  
-Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Nie, to nie ja. To Lucyfer z dna piekła...Oczywiście, że to ja. Otwieraj, mała samolubna ślicznotko. Nie lubię moknąć.  
Chwila wahania, mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak mała anielica intensywnie wpatruje się w judasza bramy. Wreszcie dał się słyszeć szczęk otwieranych drzwi.  
Nic się nie zmieniła.  
Nadal nosiła niskie wygodne pantofle, jasne podkolanówki, ciemną spódniczkę, białą bluzkę zapinaną na guziki, aksamitkę wokół szyi i okulary na wąskim nosku. Buzia ładna i sympatyczna o delikatnych ustach i jasnym ciepłym spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu. Ciemnoszare skrzydła. Jasne włosy miała związane w kucyk, wpleciona w nie kokarda dawała efekt miłej asymetrii.  
-Glaiscav! Wróciłeś!  
-Ano wróciłem - otworzyłem ramiona, a Hikari w nie wpadła. Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w przyjaznym uścisku wsłuchując się w rytm swych oddechów i bicie serc - Wejdźmy do środka. Pada.  
-Tak, tak. Już. Jesteś cały mokry.  
-Nie da się ukryć. Księżniczko, czy posiadasz coś tak pospolitego jak ręcznik...?  
-Hikari? Kto przyszedł?  
Zdecydowany kobiecy głos.  
Reki.  
Była zaledwie o kilka centymetrów niższa ode mnie co zdradzało szlachetną krew płynącą w jej żyłach. Smukła, ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka, o kruczoczarnych skrzydłach i wąskich biodrach, zdaniem niektórych niezbyt ładna, ale w moich oczach była jak gwiazda na niebie Lunii, równie piękna co nieosiągalna. W wygodnych pantoflach, ciemnej spódnicy do kostek i kurteczce na ciemnej bluzce, prezentowała się całkiem zwyczajnie. Niemniej, sam fakt, że się uśmiechała podnosił jej urok o kilka stopni z Przemożnie Czarującego do Porażającego.  
Wiedziałem, że inni tak tego nie widzą. Ale byłem daleki od tego by się tym przejmować.   
Przez długą chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.  
-Ręcznik.  
-Dziękuję, Hikari. Reki? Wszystko w porządku?  
-Oczywiście. Chodź, Glais. Dobrą porę sobie wybrałeś. Jeszcze nie śpimy, wszystkie dziewczyny są w gościnnym. Hikari, zrób proszę herbatę dla niego. A ty podaj mi ramię, rycerzu.  
-Z przyjemnością, Pani. Wiele się zmieniło pod moją nieobecność? Nie było mnie prawie rok.  
-I wszystkie bardzo się za tobą stęskniłyśmy. Ja również. Tylko, Glais...  
-Tak?  
-Bądź ostrożny kiedy będziesz rozmawiał z Rakką.  
-Czemu?  
-Skończyła piętnaście lat. Straszny wiek. Wszystkim się przejmuje. Już nie dziecko, jeszcze nie kobieta. Bądź delikatny, dobrze?  
-Zawsze... 

*****

Na wzgórzu, pod drzewem jabłoni, niedaleko Domu, siedziała młoda anielica z książką na kolanach. Wiatr czesał jej jasnoszare skrzydła i niesforne włosy barwy zgaszonego brązu. Prosta sukienka spływająca aż do bosych stóp, okrywała dziewczęce kształty.  
Milutka Rakka.  
Była tak zaczytana, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed spłataniem jej psikusa. Zmieniłem nieco kierunek marszu by dostać się na wzgórze za jej plecami. Nie usłyszała mnie ani nie dostrzegła. Stąpając ostrożnie stanąłem o dwa kroki na prawo od niej, obserwując jej łagodny, rozmarzony uśmiech.  
Zaszeleściła przewrócona kartka. Rakka czule przesunęła palcem po tekście.  
Odkaszlnąłem zakłopotany mając wrażenie, że oglądam coś bardzo intymnego. Ochota na figle poszła precz. Rakka odwróciła się zaskoczona.   
– Glais, dzień dobry.  
– Dzień dobry, maleńka. Przeszkodziłem ci?  
– Może troszeczkę – uśmiechnęła się do mnie wskazując miejsce obok siebie – Proszę, usiądź.   
– Dziękuję – usiadłem czując ciepło jej ramienia – Nadal tu przychodzisz. Będąc szkrabem też często odwiedzałaś to miejsce. Ładny widok.  
– Ładny – zamknęła książkę nie zapominając zaznaczyć zakładką czytanie – A ta jabłoń i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Daje mi cień i owoce, a ja bronię ją przed toporami – jej uśmiech wyraźnie pokazywał, ze troszkę sobie żartuje, ale po chwili spoważniała – Długo cię nie było, panie rycerzu.   
– Długo nie długo, rzecz to względna. Nie dość długo bym zapomniał o moich ukochanych przyjaciółkach.  
– To miłe – dotknęła delikatnie mego ramienia – Słyszałeś, że Płomień już wrócił?  
– Tak. Wczoraj wieczorem. Przywitaliśmy się, ale był tak zmordowany, że odpuściliśmy sobie rozmowę. Co nie znaczy, że mu odpuszczę i on mnie. Minął rok i nasz bard ma z pewnością wiele historii do opowiedzenia.  
– Na pewno będzie koloryzował – rozbawiona anielica zasłoniła dłonią uśmiech – Bohater.  
– Najmężniejszy z mężnych - przytaknąłem z komiczną powagą – Zapewne obalał królestwa, zwyciężał smoki i dokonywał innych heroicznych czynów. No i dobrze. Najważniejsze...  
– ...że wrócił – rzekliśmy to jednocześnie uśmiechając się do siebie – Wiesz, maleńka, sam nie wiem za czym tęskniłem bardziej. Za jego wulgarnymi żartami – tu puściłem oko – czy za twoim uśmiechem. Chyba jednak za tobą.  
Zarumieniła się opuszczając głowę. Tym razem nie zdołałem powstrzymać pierwszego impulsu i pogłaskałem włosy dziewczyny. Gdy uniosła nieśmiały wzrok przez chwilę obserwowałem jej delikatne usta i było to przyjemne zajęcie. W zaskakującym przejawie uczucia oparła głowę o moje ramię.  
– Ho ho ho!  
Westchnąłem ciężko, oderwany od dziewczęcia. W naszą stronę, na wzgórze, wspinał się Płomień, wymachując kijem wędrowca.  
– Ho ho ho ! Niech winne grono dojrzewa i fermentuje! Niech nabiera smaku w beczkach! Niech idzie do głów na cześć pięknych pań, szlachetnych rycerzy i pracowników winnic! Ho ho ho! - zatrzymał się o dwa kroki od nas szczerząc zęby w swoim firmowym uśmiechu.  
– Ho ho ho – rzekłem bez cienia entuzjazmu - Widzisz, Rakka – rzekłem konfidencjonalnie do dziewczyny – Płomyczek, jak przystało na świeżo pasowanego barda, popadł już w ostry alkoholizm. Myśli tylko o muzyce, winie, tańcu i zaglądaniu demonicom pod spódnice. Czy nie tak, panie bardzie?  
– Tak, zaiste! - zagrzmiał muzyk – Wróciłem, niech się strzegą ojcowie, bracia i mężowie! Kocham kobiety! - zatarł chciwie ręce – Ale cóż to moi drodzy? Flirt? Romans? Szczere uczucie? Opowiedzcie o tym. Płomyczek was wysłucha!  
– Mówisz jak ksiądz! – parsknąłem śmiechem – To dobrze, że nie jesteś klerykiem bo pewnie rano, po twym pasowaniu na diakona, obudziłbyś się w łóżku z obcym księdzem.  
– Nie drwij ze sług bożych, poganinie! - Karmiący Płomienie uniósł ramiona w geście proroka nauczającego maluczkich i nierozgarniętych piorunując mnie wzrokiem – Albowiem zaprawdę powiadam...! Zaiste...jednakowoż...ech, wszystkie te wykrzykniki są zgrane i banalne – uśmiechnął się do nas przymilnie – Mogę usiąść z wami?   
Zerknęliśmy po sobie. Rakka z trudem powstrzymując chichot pokiwała głowa. Prychnąłem jak koń.  
– Pewnie, że możesz. Siadaj i opowiadaj historie twych wędrówek, bardzie.  
– Tylko jeśli ty opowiesz historię swoich blizn, rycerzu, a śliczna Rakka, spokojną historię pań ze Starego domu. Umowa stoi?  
Skinęliśmy głowami.  
– Ale ty pierwszy. Snuj opowieść. Chcę wiedzieć jak się tego nie powinno robić.  
– Ha ha ha...

*****

– Reki?  
– Tak?  
– Dobrze ci?  
– Aha.  
Siedzieliśmy obok siebie na jej panieńskim łóżku. Wargi łaskotały mnie delikatnie. Miała takie miękkie usta. Siedzieliśmy tak od dłuższego czasu i już nawet nie pamiętałem kto zaczął wymianę łagodnych pieszczot i pocałunków.  
O czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy? Nie pamiętałem. Mogłem myśleć tylko o jej smaku. Łagodnie uniosłem jej podbródek. Jeszce jeden skradziony pocałunek.  
– Reki?  
– Tak?  
– Wiesz, ze dostałem urlop? Cały miesiąc?  
– I?  
– Nie chciałabyś wybrać się ze mną, Płomieniem i Kaną na drobną wycieczkę?  
– Gdzie? - szepnęła – Na wyższą warstwę Celestii? Tam nie ma nic czego byśmy już nie znali.  
– Masz rację. Ale przecież Wieloświat nie kończy się na naszym domu. Co powiesz na chłód i zimne piękno Asgardu? Może dopisze nam szczęście i spotkamy jednego z bogów Nordu?  
– Rozmawiałeś już o tym z Płomieniem, prawda? Podjęliście decyzję za moimi i Kany plecami?  
– A skąd! - obruszyłem się w pierwszej chwili by w porę dostrzec jej uśmiech – Masz lepszy pomysł?  
– Zastanowię się – tym razem to ona mnie pocałowała, przeszył mnie słodki dreszcz – Dobrze, Glais? Idź już do siebie, a rano porozmawiamy.  
– Dobrze – rzekłem potulnie – A co to za hałasy w południowym skrzydle? Aż ściany się trzęsą.  
– Znając życie Kana wita się z Płomieniem – Reki uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie.  
– Przysięgam, tych dwoje nie zna umiaru- obruszyłem się niezbyt szczerze po czym dodałem tonem staruszka – Za moich czasów...  
– Nie naśmiewaj się ze starszych, Glais – rozbawiona Reki szturchnęła mnie łokciem pod żebra – Idź już spać. Widzimy się rano, pięknoskrzydły.  
– Dobranoc, o Pani. Jeszcze buzi?  
– Idźże! - opędziła się ode mnie żartobliwie by złagodnieć i ulec – Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc, Reki.


	5. Chapter 5

Planowaliśmy wyruszyć do Asgardu, taki był nasz pierwotny cel. Ostatecznie jednak, za namową dziewcząt, zmieniliśmy cel na Arboreę. Mróz, lód, gorące szaleństwo i zimne piękno okazało się mniej interesujące niż zielone lasy, niedosiężne szczyty górskie i klimat umiarkowany. Postanowiliśmy, że odwiedzimy Arvandor, pierwszą warstwę planu Arborei.  
Portal znajdował się niezły kawałek drogi od Starego Domu. Ale co tam, jeden z serafów otworzył nam przejście wewnątrz wymiarowe. Jeden krok wystarczył by przebyć wiele mil. Następnie nasza czwórka wkroczyła w bramę do Arborei.  
Wychodząc z tych między wymiarowych drzwi nie po raz pierwszy miałem wrażenie, że energetyczne macki oplatają mnie jak ramiona ośmiornicy. Z każdym krokiem linie energii wydłużały się by w końcu oderwać z cichym mlaśnięciem.  
Oto jesteśmy.  
Portal wyrzucił nas wśród dzikiego zagajnika. Otoczeni ze wszystkich stron drzewami hikory i dębu, z kobiercem mchów pod stopami, z jasnobłękitnym rozpalonym niebem nad głową słuchaliśmy ptasich śpiewów. Gdzieś ryknął polujący drapieżnik, przez polanę portalu przebiegł smukły jasnooki jeleń. Pojedyńcza chmura przysłoniła słońce, darując nam chwilę cienia. Gdzieś bzyczały pszczoły, na tle nieba rysował się kształt polującego jastrzębia.  
Kana, wyciągając ramiona nad głowę, w triumfalnym geście rozłożyła skrzydła. A chwilę później wznosiła się już w powietrze. Jej zuchwały śmiech zabrzmiał wśród drzew, pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią.  
– Dalej, na co czekacie! Już w górę!  
– Moja dzielna dziewczynka – rozczulił się Płomień – I ma rację. No co tak stoicie?   
Oboje kochanków wzniosło się ponad poziom koron drzew i wznosiło się szybko coraz wyżej. Zerknąłem znacząco na Reki. Moja Pani obserwowała niebo spod dłoni.  
– Wiesz, oni mają rację – ciemnowłosa anielica skinęła głową, porozumieliśmy się spojrzeniami – Polecimy?  
– Leć, ja za tobą – starannie rozprostowałem skrzydła.  
Ostatecznie wznieśliśmy się razem, trzymając za ręce. I wznosiliśmy się coraz wyżej na ciepłych prądach powietrznych. Kana i Płomień nie zawracali sobie głowy prądami ostro pracując skrzydłami. Wiedziałem, że szybciej się zmęczą, ale cóż, szybciej osiągną wysokości.  
Poniżej złociły się w słońcu przestrzenie lasów, pól usytuowanych w pobliżu zgrabnych cieszących oko wioseczek i brzeg rzeki Okeanos, szerokiej jak morze. Nasze cienie przesuwały się po dzikich ostępach i ujarzmionych winnicach, polach, sadach i zagajnikach. Mężczyzna, pracujący na polu, oderwał się na chwilę od pługa by pomachać nam i wrócić do swej pracy. Śmigające wokół ptaki, unoszące się na skrzydłach wiatru, wydawały piskliwe okrzyki.  
Kana i Karmiący Płomienie zaprzestali wznoszenia dopiero gdy osiągnęli poziom tuż poniżej chmur. Tam, naszym wzorem, chwycili się za ręce i poszybowali łagodnie na zachód w kierunku Okeanosu.  
Na tej wysokości wiatr, tak łagodny w niższej warstwie, smagał już bezlitośnie wysysając ciepło z ciał. Zimno! Ale przecież tak przyjemnie było unosić się nieskrępowanie wśród chmur. Ruch powietrzny na Celestii podlegał wielu ograniczeniom, gdyż po powietrznych szlakach zawsze wędrowało wielu skrzydlatych. Tu nie mieliśmy żadnego towarzystwa, tylko nas czworo, ptaki i, gdzieniegdzie, ciemnoszare chmurki.  
Lecieliśmy tak długo, dość długo by się przyjemnie zmęczyć. W końcu Kana pociągnęła Płomienia w dół, prosto na ciemnożółtą łachę piasku na brzegu Okeanosu. Wylądowaliśmy wśród pagórków, naznaczonych kwitnącymi drzewami jaśminu. Starannie złożyłem ciemne skrzydła.   
Kana przeciągnęła się rozkosznie.  
– Może odpoczniemy tutaj? Niedługo zapadną ciemności. Odpoczniemy, a rano polecimy dalej...  
– Już chce odpoczywać! - Płomień z politowaniem potrząsnął głową – Słabiutka jesteś, Kana!  
– Wczorajszej nocy mówiłeś coś innego – odcięła się młoda anielica – Reki, Glais, to jak?  
Zgodziliśmy się.   
Gdy tylko rozpaliłem ognisko, Kana sięgnęła do torby podróżnej, dobywając pokrojony biały chleb, krążek koziego sera, karafkę młodego wina i owoce. Prosty posiłek, iście w anielskim stylu.  
– Brakuje szatańskiej nalewki, co panowie? - zakpiła Reki – Z uwagi na nas musicie zadowolić się słabym winem.  
– Nie takim słabym, wino z Lunii też idzie do głowy – Płomień rzekł tonem znawcy podając każdemu kielich – Za co będziemy pić?  
– Za lot wśród chmur! - Kana polała wina każdemu z nas – Za ciepło słońca! Za radosną miłość! I za przyjaźń!  
– Innymi słowy za młodość – rzekłem z uśmiechem – Za młodość!   
Spełniliśmy radośnie toast. Wino sięgnęło żołądków ciepłą strugą. Jeszcze po jednym.  
Gdy wino rozgrzało krew Kana raz jeszcze sięgnęła do torby dobywając zawiniątko z ciastem jabłkowym. Sprawnie podzieliła poczęstunek na cztery części.  
– No proszę! Sama piekłaś? - Płomień powęszył z lubością.  
– A skąd! To Reki, ja nie znam się zbytnio na pieczeniu i gotowaniu.  
– Ty w ogóle jesteś mało kobieca – zarechotał jej chłopak – Nemu mówi, że zrobiłabyś sobie krzywdę szyjąc skarpety!  
– Nemu? Ten śpioch? Chrapu chrap...  
Tego wieczora, gdy nadeszły ciemności jakoś nie mieliśmy chęci wcześnie kłaść się spać. Bo i po co? Nie czekała nas praca o poranku, mogliśmy się odprężyć. Rozgrzani winem rozgadaliśmy się przyjacielsko. Nasze głosy wędrowały w ciemność jak iskry z ogniska.   
W końcu Kana uległa władzy wina. Płomień odholował ją pod koc, okrył delikatnie.  
– Glais, Reki. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc, Płomyczku.  
Siedzieliśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas obserwując się spokojnie i wymieniając zdawkowe uwagi. W ciemnych oczach anielicy w świetle ogniska błyskały złote iskierki.   
Mieliśmy już dość wina, ale i bez tego ciągnęło nas do siebie. Pchnięty impulsem usiadłem obok niej. Reki złożyła głowę na moim ramieniu.  
Wsłuchiwałem się w rytm jej oddechu, odgłosy fal, głosy nocnych ptaków. Nagle przyłapałem się na gładzeniu włosów ukochanej. Siedzieliśmy tak długo.   
W końcu Reki odsunęła się wstając by wydobyć ciepły wełniany koc.  
– Masz ochotę spać pod jednym kocem? - uśmiechnąłem się do niej.  
– Czemu nie? Kana i Płomień śpią już obok siebie. Tylko bądź grzeczny , Glais.  
– Jestem rycerzem – obruszyłem się – Będę wstrzymywał swe żądze tak długo jak tego chcesz. No może nie do końca tak...  
Posłała mi łagodny uśmiech.  
– Chodź tutaj – legliśmy na piasku okrywając się zarówno ciepłym kocem jak i skrzydłami, poczułem bliskość jej szczupłego ciała wiercącego się obok – Dobranoc, Glais. Rozkosznych snów.  
– Nie wątpię, że będą – mruknąłem – Dobranoc, Reki.

*****

Kolejne dwa dni spędziliśmy na słodkim nieróbstwie.  
Może po prostu nie mam natury marzyciela, ale nigdy dotąd nie miałem wrażenia, że obserwacja leniwie wędrujących chmur może być tak przyjemna. Jasne chmury i chmurki nabierały w miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej fantazyjnych kształtów. O! Ta na lewo jak bycza głowa, a tamta jak okręt, a kolejna niczym wielokondygnacyjny zamek...Można tak było bez końca.  
Leżeliśmy właśnie na wzgórzu nad rzeką razem z Reki. Moja Pani paliła papierosa obserwując niebo zza zasłony dymu. Ja nie zwykłem się truć, ale nie przeszkadzało mi jej niegroźne w sumie przyzwyczajenie. Niech ci Jasność da zdrowie, dziewczyno.  
Kana i Płomień opuścili nasze towarzystwo kilka godzin temu. Szelmowsko uśmiechnięta Kana oznajmiła, że idą polatać. Tak to się teraz nazywa...   
Czas płynął leniwie. Reki wyrzuciła niedopałek i nie sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa. Miast tego wdaliśmy się w spokojna rozmowę, nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja anielica przysunęła się bliżej. Rozmowa i wspólny śmiech. Było mi dobrze i błogo i przyjemnie, a Reki zdawała się podzielać moje uczucia.  
Nasi towarzysze wrócili w końcu znad rzeki lądując na brzegu wśród śmiechu i przekomarzania. Zasiedliśmy w kółku, jeszcze trochę wina.  
Tej nocy, podobnie jak poprzednich, nie spałem najlepiej, to już była tradycja. Leżąc tuż obok Reki mogłem myśleć i marzyć tylko o niej.

*****

Płomień obudził się w cichej szarości przedświtu. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu przypominając sobie gdzie się znajduje by odruchowo wyciągnąć ramię do Kany. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że po anielicy zostało tylko wygrzane miejsce na kocu. Poderwał głowę i westchnął z ulgą. Kana była tu. I właśnie zrzucała ubrania. Tunika, spodnie i bielizna szły precz.  
Na widok jej nagości krew Płomienia zawrzała. Unosząc się na posłaniu obserwował ją błogo gdy dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do ust wskazując na śpiącą obok parę. Po czym wezwała partnera gestem. Chłopak nie zwlekał długo, co prędzej zaczął się rozbierać.  
Już nago pobiegli nad brzeg rzeki. By w końcu wzbić się w zimne, chropowate powietrze przedświtu. Wyżej, coraz wyżej. Ostro pracując skrzydłami wznosili się w zgaszoną czaszę nieba. Wiatr szarpał skrzydła, smagał ciała. Pod nimi ciemne fale rzeki.   
Oddychając pełną piersią Karmiący Płomienie zawirował w powietrznym tańcu. Kana dopasowała się gładko. Raz i drugi otarli się o siebie przelatując obok. Zachwycony nagością kochanki Płomień czuł jak jego pożądanie rośnie jak kwiat w słońcu, dziewczyna niczym szybujący łabędź otaczała kochanka wolną spiralą, raz bliżej raz dalej.   
To było jak nawałnica. W jednej chwili ich ciała zderzyły się, skrzydła splotły ze sobą, zmysły porażone wzajemną bliskością słały szalone impulsy to napinając to rozluźniając mięśnie. Zawirowali pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią.  
Uda Kany oplotły biodra Płomienia, ich usta zderzyły się boleśnie, języki splotły namiętnie. Młodzieniec jedna ręką pieścił krótkie włosy dziewczyny, drugą wodził po jej brzuchu i kształtach czując jak serce Kany trzepocze, a jej piersi wypinają się w rytmie poruszeń skrzydeł. Kana prężyła się dziko, płonąc w piecu swego ciała, gdy zespoleni, w ekstazie machając skrzydłami wznosili się coraz wyżej. Z gardła anielicy dobywały się ekstatyczne jęki, Płomień zacisnął oczy by na chwilę odciąć się od wizji kochanki i przedłużyć nadchodzącą fale spełnienia. Rozkosz rosła, a oni dwoje, niczym wielkie ptaki wirowali w miłosnym zwarciu wśród chmur. I wtedy nadeszła ta chwila gdy oboje wydali okrzyk rozkoszy po czym beztrosko runęli w pustkę.  
Wiatr uderzał ze wszystkich stron gdy spadali nie chcąc rozewrzeć uścisku. Oboje, delektując się spełnieniem, spadali z wyżyn niebieskich w otchłań pod nimi.  
Płomień ocknął się dopiero gdy zimna woda uderzyła go w plecy, wlewając się do oczu, ust, zamykając uszy. Dopiero teraz rozłączyli się, otoczeni chmurą bąbelków powietrza przez długą chwilę delektując się chłodem i ciszą.  
W końcu Płomień wynurzył się potrząsając głową jak ogłuszony byk. W uszach dźwięczał mu śmiech kochanki.  
– Dobrze było, prawda?  
– Wspaniale – mruknął rozkosznie bard – Ten moment gdy runęliśmy w dół...  
– Wiec to cię podnieca – zamruczała Kana podpływając bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, blisko – Bądź grzeczny to pozwolę ci na to jeszcze raz.  
– Zła kobieta... 

*****

Tę noc miałem zapamiętać na resztę życia.  
Ocknąłem się w cichej szarości przedświtu czując jak mój policzek gładzą palce kobiety. Była bardzo blisko, a ta bliskość rozbudziła mnie natychmiast. Była ciepła, a to ciepło rozgrzało moje ciało. Była czuła, a ta czułość otworzyła moje serce.  
Zbierając się na odwagę odwzajemniłem się delikatną pieszczotą. Oczy Reki, ciemne jak noc nad Celestią, wciągały mnie w głębinę, obiecując wzajemne uczucie. Nasze usta zbliżały się pomalutku.  
Znałem już jej smak, ale ta chwila obiecywała coś więcej niż łączyło nas wcześniej. Może zbyt wiele biorąc pod uwagę, ze nigdy wcześniej nie zległem z kobietą i miałem dość niewyraźne pojęcie jak to powinno wyglądać.  
Patrzyłem niczym oczarowany jak zrzuca bieliznę i spódnicę, zdejmuje bluzkę. Odruchowo również zrzuciłem części odzienia. Płonąc obserwowałem jej nagość, jej kruczoczarne skrzydła i małe piersi wznoszące się w szybkim rytmie oddechu, jej krągłe ramiona, jej płaski brzuch, twarde uda, ciemny trójkąt włosów na łonie. Przełknąłem ślinę wyciągając dłonie by ją pieścić. Odwzajemniła się dość niezgrabnie, a ja w chwili natchnienia zrozumiałem, że choć moja anielica jest ode mnie starsza, jej doświadczenie miłosne nie jest wcale większe niż moje. Innymi słowy oboje byliśmy niewinni. Kto powinien wykonać pierwszy krok?   
Ty tu jesteś mężczyzną, Glais.  
Przysunąłem się blisko, czując dotyk jej ciała i ciepły oddech. Nie mogłem się jej oprzeć.  
Nasze usta zetknęły się delikatnie. Pocałunki i pieszczoty, z każdą chwilą coraz śmielsze. Reki pociągnęła mnie do siebie rozsuwając uda. Wydając z siebie drżące westchnienie zległem na jej ciele.  
Nasze zespolenie okraszały miłosne westchnienia, czułe wyznania i łagodne jęki. Poruszałem się delikatnie starając się sprawiać mej partnerce nie ból, a przyjemność, czuły na najmniejszy jej gest czy szept. I wtedy, gdy na parę chwil staliśmy się jednym, wyprężyłem się w ekstazie widząc pod zaciśniętymi powiekami złote błyski. Opadłem na nią bez sił.  
Jakiś czas delektowałem się spełnieniem. Niemniej, gdy otworzyłem oczy, z pewnym wstydem zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja Pani nie szczytowała z taką intensywnością jak ja. Czułem zapach naszego potu i jej kobiecości, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że Reki zaznała tylko pomniejszej ekstazy.  
– Reki, ja... - zawahałem się – Przepraszam, chciałem...  
– Uspokój się, Glais – pogładziła mnie czule po policzku – Jak na pierwszy raz nie było źle. Choćbyśmy mieli się rozstać, zapamiętam cię.  
– Nigdy! Ja...  
– Cicho. Powiedziałam. Wiedz, że nie mamy się czego wstydzić, wprawa przychodzi z czasem.   
– Aha.  
– Idę się wykąpać. Dołączysz do mnie?  
– Z przyjemnością, moja Pani.

*****

Woda o świcie byłą przenikliwie zimna. Pluskaliśmy się pośpiesznie.  
Gdy okryliśmy się już, zasiedliśmy przy świeżo rozpalonym ognisku czekając na powrót Kany i Płomienia. Musieliśmy czekać dłuższy czas nim nasi przyjaciele wyłonili się zza wzgórza na brzegu rzeki. Oboje nadzy jak i Jasność stworzyła. Płomień posłał nam szczery uśmiech, Kana pierwsza sięgnęła po elementy odzieży. Nie dość szybko bym nie zauważył tatuażu skorpiona na jej lewym udzie.  
– No no! Całkiem ładną masz ozdobę!  
– Przestań się ze mnie naśmiewać, Glais. Tobie też zrobią gdy dołączysz oficjalne do Zastępów.  
– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, żeś żołnierzem? To coś nowego.  
– Nie, Panie Inteligentny Inaczej. Mam na myśli, że ładne ozdoby są ładne. I tyle.  
– Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nie planuję dołączyć do Zastępów.  
To przyciągnęło uwagę całej trójki.  
– Jak to nie? Więc po co się szkoliłeś? Nie po to żeby zostać rycerzem pańskim?  
– Planuję dołączyć do Skrzydeł Chwały archona Ysifela. Niezależny oddział najlepszych wojowników jakich wydała Celestia!  
– Ale wtedy będziesz cały czas na linii frontu Wojny Krwi – zauważyła Reki – W Zastępach mógłbyś przynajmniej liczyć na spokojniejszy przydział – urwała na chwilę - Mówię to bo martwię się o ciebie. Nasza przyjaźń nabiera barw więc nie chcę cię stracić, rozumiesz.  
– Spokojna głowa. Nie jest jeszcze powiedziane, że pozwolą mi dołączyć. Jakby co zostanę skrybą legii i będę toczył atramentowe bitwy wśród armii cyfr.  
– Brzmi nieźle – Kana przeciągnęła się energicznie – Reki, chodź ze mną nad rzekę. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.  
– Macie przed nami jakieś małe sekreciki? - Płomień zerknął obojętnie.  
– Cicho, Płomyczku! Reki, no chodź!  
– Idę, idę...

*****

Zostaliśmy przy dopalającym się ognisku. Płomień spokojnie szturchał popioły kijem. A nad nami nadciągała już armia chmur przysłaniając wstające słońce. Opasłe brzuszyska cumulusów groziły deszczem. Zrywał się wiatr czesząc łagodnie nasze skrzydła, a ja nagle zorientowałem się, że jestem szczęśliwy bez wyraźnego powodu. Spontanicznie sięgnąłem po karafkę.  
– Morituri te salutant! Dalejże, dziecino! Pij, pal, kochaj i bądź szczęśliwy!  
– Ave – Płomień nadstawił kubek.  
Spełniliśmy toast. Płomień przyglądał mi się życzliwie szarymi oczami.  
– Będę strzelał...  
– Oj! Wszyscy padnij!  
– Nie nabijaj się! Ja poważnie gadam. Zgaduję, że ty i Reki skonsumowaliście już swą przyjaźń? Nie odpowiadaj, nie trzeba. Ale czy rozumiesz co to dla was oznacza w długofalowej perspektywie?  
– Jak to co? Będziemy się kochać, może postaramy się o małe anielęta...  
– No i co dalej? W tym Glaiscav, przyszły rycerz Skrzydeł Chwały, znajdzie szczęście, spokój i zadowolenie?  
– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Płomieniu?  
– Dobrze wiesz co. Jestem z Kaną od przeszło roku i już wiem, że konserwatywni aniołowie nie pochwalili by naszego związku. Z wami będzie tak samo. Coś marudziłeś o anielętach, Glais?  
– Konserwatywni, mówisz – spoważniałem tym łatwiej, ze Płomień rzadko wpadał w podobnie refleksyjny nastrój – Powiem ci krótko. Jak nie tu, to gdzie indziej. Byle razem.  
– Cóż, masz rację. Ale rozmawialiście już o tym?  
– Nie. Nie ten etap związku.  
– Teraz to dopiero głupoty gadasz, Glais! Spełniła się wasza miłość i wierz mi, lepiej zasiąść do tej rozmowy teraz niż później. Konsekwencje, odpowiedzialność, wspólny front. Wiem, taki sowizdrzał jak ja nie powinien mówić ci takich rzeczy. Ale zastanów się, dobrze? Ja rozmawiałem już z Kaną. Twoja kolej.  
– Może masz rację.  
– Może? Nie może być inaczej! No, jeszcze po łyczku na odwagę. Wasze zdrowie, Glaiscav!  
– I wasze...


	6. Chapter 6

Obudziły mnie ruchy jej ciała wiercącego się pod przykryciem tkanin. Przez chwilę starałem się przypomnieć sobie gdzie i z kim jestem, nim moja dłoń dotknęła gładkiego ramienia Reki. Wciąż jeszcze rozespany i wygrzany snem przewróciłem się na bok by ją objąć.  
Gdzieś obok, na korytarzu Starego Domu, znajome głosy Nemu i Hikari splatały się z męskimi. Mój instynkt przetrwania podniósł łeb i zaczął węszyć.  
Usiadłem na łóżku w komnacie Reki gdy nagle drzwi rozwarły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Do środka wsunął się mocarny, jasnowłosy skrzydlaty w segmentowej zbroi Zastępów z mieczem w dłoni. Zza niego wyszedł zielonowłosy Hael. Jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas skrajnej dezaprobaty. Za tą dwójką widziałem jeszcze inne skrzydlate postacie. Dość niewyraźnie. Reki ocknęła się wreszcie, siadając na łóżku, wpatrując w nieproszonych gości. Objąłem ją opiekuńczym gestem.  
„ Nie, nie, nie, nie...” - tylko to jedno słowo pulsowało mi w uszach.  
– Aasimonie Glaiscav – głos Haela był cierpki jak marynata ze śliwek – Przyszliśmy po was! Ubierajcie się i chodźcie z nami!  
– Dlaczego.. - zacząłem by poczuć jak brakuje mi oddechu, wstyd rozpalił nasze policzki tylko po to by strach wyssał z nich krew.  
– Nie tobie pytać, grzeszniku! Tobie słuchać i odpowiadać! Myślałem, że przynajmniej tego cię nauczyłem, ale chyba byłem w błędzie. Ubierajcie się, ostatni raz mówię, albo powleczemy was nago przez Lunię!

*****  
  
Dalej poszło szybko jak w rasowym koszmarze. Dwaj wysocy legioniści zawlekli mnie do portalu płonącego krwawym blaskiem. Szarpnąłem się raz i drugi by dostrzec co zrobili z Reki, ale doczekałem się tylko ciosu w kark. Przeszliśmy.  
Po drugiej stronie czekał już skrzydlaty kowal. Przez chwilę w moich myślach eksplodował strach gdy wyobraziłem sobie jak wypala mi oczy, ale rzemieślnik nie rozgrzewał żelaza. Miast tego szybko i sprawnie zakuł moje ręce w ciężkie kajdany i związał skrzydła żelazną linką.  
Wojownicy Celestii pociągnęli mnie dalej między budynki. Miałem dość czasu by rozejrzeć się wokół, ale coś było nie tak z moją percepcją. Wszędzie wokół widziałem pogardliwie wykrzywione twarze, budynki urzędów czaiły się niczym gotowe do skoku potwory. Do takiego gmaszyska zostałem zawleczony.  
Moje serce opanowała rozpacz. Nie miałem siły walczyć.   
Legioniści zaciągnęli mnie do podziemi. Tam wepchnęli do ciasnej klitki i zamknęli drzwi. Zostałem sam na sam z ciemnością i moimi myślami.   
Usiadłem obejmując kolana skutymi rękami. Reki. Co ci zrobili, dziewczyno? Gdzie jesteś? Przecież byliśmy tacy ostrożni. Jak to się stało? No jak?  
Co z Kaną i Płomieniem? Co z dziewczętami z Domu? Błagam, Jasności, zlituj się nad nami. Wszak jesteś miłością.  
Strach, wstyd i smutek przerodziły się w gniew. Poszukałem w nim schronienia. Lepsze to niż apatia.  
Siedziałem tak długo zagubiony w otchłaniach moich myśli. Czas, w obliczu mej rozpaczy, stracił na znaczeniu. Nawet nie wiedziałem ile czasu minęło nim w zamku drzwi zazgrzytał klucz. Podniosłem wzrok. Na tle jasnego korytarza rysowała się sylwetka skrzydlatego w szacie urzędnika. Za nim stało dwóch rosłych, zdyscyplinowanych legionistów.  
– Wstawaj, grzeszniku. Idziemy.   
Wstałem starannie opanowując gniew. Tylko spokój może nas uratować.  
Tym razem mnie nie wlekli. Zaprowadzili za to po schodach poziom wyżej. Przed masywne drzwi naznaczone symbolem wykutego z mosiądzu oka. Symbol płonął mocą, pod nim stało kolejnych dwóch żołnierzy Jasności. Wewnątrz słyszałem gwar zgromadzonego tłumu.  
Sąd. Nie miałem wątpliwości. Ten przedpokój, straże, gwar, to wszystko było charakterystyczne.  
Czekaliśmy. Wreszcie wrota uchyliły się.  
Gwar ucichł.  
Wewnątrz poprowadzono mnie ścieżką między dwoma szpalerami zbrojnych. Po prawej i lewej zgromadziło się, na oko, kilka setek skrzydlatych wysokich kręgów. Obserwowali mnie okazując całe spektrum emocji od ciekawości po wzgardę i antypatię.   
Na podwyższeniu stały trzy krzesła o kamiennych oparciach. A na nich zasiadali trzej skrzydlaci w prostych szatach. Żadnej biżuterii, drogich tkanin, czy innych śladów zbytku. Byli spokojni i niezmiernie surowi mierząc spojrzeniami każdy mój gest...

*****

– Nie zaskoczyłeś mnie, grzeszniku – Hael stał z założonymi na piersi rękami przyglądając mi się – Tak jak przypuszczałem wziąłeś całą winę na siebie. To dobrze.  
– Jeśli chcesz ze mnie drwić...  
– Nie. Czemu miałbym to robić? Mówię tylko, że zachowałeś resztkę godności. Ty pójdziesz na wygnanie i nigdy już nie wrócisz na Łąki Niebiańskie, ale ona odbędzie pokutę i wróci do swego Domu. Raduj się!  
– Tak, jasne – wymamrotałem, słysząc krzyk rozpaczy w pustce mego serca zebrałem się w karby – Mam prośbę.  
– Hm?  
– Pozwól mi się z nią pożegnać. To nie zajmie wiele czasu.  
– Ha.  
– Spełnij moja prośbę, Mistrzu Wojny. Proszę...   
  
*****

Dom Czystych Łez był miejscem pokuty. Tu w jego komnatach, na placach, w kaplicy, odbywali swe kary skrzydlaci, którzy obrazili moralność Celestii. Tak długo jak było trzeba, aż do ich serc zawita skrucha.  
Hael przeprowadził mnie tu portalem wewnątrz wymiarowym, ale nie rozkuł mi dłoni, nie uwolnił skrzydeł. Weszliśmy do Domu idąc przez kolejne korytarze i komnaty. Nie rozglądałem się, nie to mi było w głowie.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy do rozległego placu wewnątrz zabudowań Domu. Tu właśnie zobaczyłem moją Panią.  
Przez chwilę jej nie rozpoznałem. Klęczała na kamieniu z pochyloną głową, która została wcześniej starannie ogolona, aż do skóry. Skrzydła miała spętane podobnie jak ja. Jej postawa aż promieniowała upokorzeniem, gniewem i rozpaczą. Na ten widok ścisnęło mi się serce, poczułem jak wściekłość wzbija się wysoką falą odbierając rozsądek. Ogniwa moich kajdan powinny w jednej chwili rozprysnąć się na wszystkie strony. Nagle poczułem na ramieniu twardą rękę.  
– Glaiscav, nie każ mi żałować, że cię tu przyprowadziłem – Mistrz Wojny trzymał mnie tak dopóki płomień mego gniewu nie przygasł – Idź do niej, masz dwie minuty.  
Co prędzej ruszyłem w Jej stronę. Stojąca niedaleko surowa anielica, z trzciną w dłoni, wykonała gest jakby chciała mnie zatrzymać, ale ostatecznie nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  
– Reki?  
– Glais?  
– To ja – wyciągnąłem ku niej skute ręce, po chwili zawahania podała mi swe chłodne dłonie, w jej oczach płonęła rozpacz – Wypędzają mnie, nie będę mógł tu wrócić. Ale ty, po odbyciu kary, będziesz mogła powrócić do Starego Domu. Proszę, pamiętaj, że kocham cię, Reki, i nie przestanę – zamilkłem na chwilę dusząc się bólem, gniewem i żalem.  
Rozpaczliwy szept.  
– Pójdę z tobą. Nie mogą mnie tu zatrzymać. Nie na zawsze.   
– Nie możesz. Zostań i żyj. Nie pogarszaj mej porażki biorąc w niej udział – dotknąłem jej policzka, szczęknęły łańcuchy – Nawet w krainach pod chmurami patrząc w niebo będę o tobie pamiętał. Przysięgam, że jesteś i będziesz tylko ty- za sobą usłyszałem tupot stóp Haela – Kocham cię, Reki. Żegnaj.  
– Żegnaj, Glais...

*****

Kolejne lata miały upłynąć pod znakiem wędrówki i boju. Glaiscav wiernie slużył Pani Wojnie gdziekolwiek się udał. Niemniej, coś się w nim skończyło. Zupełnie jakby cień diabła szedł za nim gdziekolwiek się udał.

_Powędrujesz w ciemność i zatratę by ocalić w sobie światło._

I tylko to, że nadal słyszał głos Jasności powstrzymywało go przed wypruciem sobie wnętrzności...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skończone, acz nie ostatecznie. Mam ochotę poprowadzić tę historię dalej, tym razem w królestwach pod chmurami. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.
> 
> Z poważaniem
> 
> dingo


End file.
